Yet another session of the game that makes no sense
by Masterblader158
Summary: 6 "friends", their leader a troll and 5 humans, play a game and see if they can't mess it up along the way despite their intense planing. *Spoiler* short version they do mess it up and the long version, well read on. Warning normal Homestuck triggers inside. Reviews would be appreciated. If you don't like ocs' don't read.
1. Chapter 1: 1st Intro

I decided to write this new Homestuck fanfiction because I felt that there is more to write for homestuck because of the easy flexibility. I am able to write this story as the summer holidays are coming up and I will NOT have to revise during all of it so I can actually write. So on with the show and see what will happen.

* * *

*You see a bedroom with the windows the windows covered in white from the outside and you see a young man(most likely a teenager),with light Brown hair, wearing a dark blue unbuttoned trench coat(most likely to let it flow in the wind) with a red t-shirt with a black gear on it underneath it, heavy jeans and big boots with these items mostly covering his body he has snow goggles on to both protect and hide his eyes and gloves for the same reasons,,standing in the center and it looks like he is looking at you despite the fact you are not physically there but you disregard that with a "whatever" and continue reading the story*

Today the 15th August is NOT this young man's birthday no his was the 21st June totally not today, that was almost two months ago, today is not even that important but in 7 days counting today it will be his "Friend's"/ leader of this team of theirs birthday and he needs to finish his presents, send them and get ready for that new game coming out on the same day called "SBURB" how do you even pronounce that, it must be suburb must be some internal joke or pun or whatever by the madman who made it.

.=== Name this Kid

You decided to name him, Horr...

Oh he cut the cursor in half ,with hey where did his weapon go oh nevermind, and damaged your computer, good job idiot, whatever you were planing on calling him, probably something offensive to him would of not worked as he was already chosen his final choice for his name on his 13th birthday and it is now forever written on Honorary Placronym(He too has no idea where this name came from) meaning it can never be changed NEVER.

You decide to look around for his Placronym to find out his name and find a clue to his age and what the hell this story will be about.

You find the Placronym on a worktable near the heavily damaged fourth wall of this room, it says Dimitri Dezhnyov and at the back of the table you see 4 letters all wishing Dimitri a "Super happy birthday our good and lovely friend" you see him gag when he looks at these letters, you then see a 5th letter that is covered in both nice and hateful language and is wishing him "A happy 16th wriggling day you ass" and you assume this means 16th birthday,hmm he looks kinda short for that age and he is once again glaring at you, stop breaking the 4th and 5th walls, and start to think why it calls it wriggling day you start to think of other weird words on the letter before...

Being interrupted by Teh Awesomeness of (EMPRAH)Dimitri monologuing.

Your name is Dimitri and you are currently in your room and the reason you can't see out of the windows is because of all the **SNOW**, really what do you expect living in **ALASKA** but you are used to it having lived here all your life and being part **RUSSIAN**(really the name gives it away you can just hear the COD players hating on me). Your house is all alone just beside a road that leads to the highway (breath) that leads to **ANCHORAGE** you used to have to hitchhike to get there to buy anything not can not wait to be delivered but as of late a car would just slow you down. Your room is covered with your interests, to one side is your** TV** and **GAMES** consoles with right beside them your** MOVIES**, you believe you have a good taste and judging by the reviews you have seen you have good taste you have them organized from your favorite to the worst with the top ones being comedies such as Saw and Postal (your "friends" say they are horror movies not comedies but really have they seen that torture they have no idea what good torture is, really that place you go to when you dream has far better torture). On another side you have your** BOOKS** with subjects such as war, the military, war/military strategy, weapons, history and war and weapon history and pretty much any thing based on conflict you like these subjects so much your **PESTERCHUM** **HANDLE** is based on them. On the last side not token up by your bed and opposite the door is the glorious **COMPUTER, LAPTOP and WORKTABLE side**(It is so beautiful it might bring a tear to your eye if you did that sort of thing) you use your computer to make the **PROGRAMS** that you sell to make money(really if they knew a teenager make some of the best programs there are oh that would be hilarious), though that money is just to buy luxuries since you were the **HIER** to your grandpa wealth that he made over the years and that will last a long **TIME** ,and for your games, you use the laptop for you and your friends heavily modified pesterchum and to soon play this SBURB on it as you were told my the know it all in your team that you have to move around alot and your work table is for all the **MODIFYING** of your **WEAPONS**(thank sweet mercy that grandpa was part of the state troopers or else you would not have all these weapons) and sometimes your teammates ones because really the guy who knows all about weapons and **FIGHTING**, knows how to **WEAPONIZE FETCH/SEARCH MODI** and all the tricks to **STRIFE SPECIBI**(thanks grandpa for all the lessons) on how to change your specibi to a more flexible version(you don't use that but some of your "friends"do especially the Detroit Limey), compression of a specibi into a specialized kind to make your ability to use it improve faster(you use this and combine it with the next one to exploit for the lols) or your ability to use 1 weapon from your non-mains (**2xBLADE and (SNIPER)RIFLEKIND)** you can use all conventional weapons and some non (why are umbrellas' weapons.) Also along the table are some of the **MECHANICAL LIMBS** that your robotic engineering friend sent you to program to interact properly with a humanoid body in case of a loss of any of limbs within the team(sounds grim but it happened before). And(oh if your English friend knew about this bad grammar here oh boy) lastly on some parts of the table and around the room are your projects on **CLOTHES** since you modify all your clothes to be trench coats and to make your teams light and yet armored clothes, oh you want to make fun of me for working on clothes *points at his weapons* try me you son o...

.===

Oh he broke your computer pretty badly and will now rarely work, you are such an idiot (Insert name here), but since I can read your mind I can do it for you, you were going to say "Make this kid do something, he is talking too much" ok then he does that alot, this monologue would have gone on for 1000 more words other wise, really as you will be told later thousands of times do not get him started, especially on weapons.

Oh you are doing that thing again were you monologue for quite sometime and talk in a way that makes you think someone else is with just remembered that you were supposed to get all that stuff you left in your kitchen in order for you to give your report to your leader, better go down there now.

You add your weapons to your strife specibi because you expect a fight before you can complete this mission.

You open the door and look around the this floor, one of two, there is your room, your grandpa's room, the bathroom and the old storage room... these are not important now and you rush down the stairs to the kitchen table to pick up your reports.

These notes contain all the info that you and the know it all Englishman collected from your dream planets, him from the horrible Prospit and you from the amazing Derse and you two are the only ones that can "wake" there the rest never get up there, they also contain all the conventions about the planets and this game SBURB, which your teammates believe are connected with no proof but still got to trust them, you collected,from a weird but trustworthy source, that are normally common within these "sessions" and you laugh at how many you guys have already broken such as how Prospit dreamers make their beds and Derse don't, you make your bed and one of the Prospit dreamers does not and another one is well an obvious one they are all the same species(lol). You get ready to go back up to your room when

A massive bear appears and by that you mean he walked in. Oh it's just your pet Kodiak Bear Kennedy or Ken for short. He has been your guardian since your grandpa died 6 years ago to that ""Green bear" or a first guardian as cue ball head says.

He seems to want to have a strife, well you can't resist either and you start playing My united states of whatever song for the battle because you need to make a reference and that guy that does not exist kept saying whatever.

*Strife begin*

As that familiar opening starts and the reader is expecting an epic fight between man and bear the music ends with Dimitri on the other side of the room and Ken has wounds along his arms, Dimitri is happy that he decided to teach himself the flash step really who knew that going at the speed of light was so useful (EVERYONE), cause it turned these practice fights into quick one hit wonder fights as the battle is until one of them can't use their arms anymore. As Ken leaves he lightly hits Dimitri and he flys across the room and hits the sink. Woh he really is fragile glass cannon speedster he can deal some of best hits in the team and at very fast speeds but he can take the least(weird since he exercises and for two of the other 5 use magic and weak weapons and are not meant to be hit yet they can take it better.)

He goes up to his room in a **FLASH**(both a reference and a pun sweet Joke x2 combo)

When he gets to his room he sees his pesterchum is flashing, he knows what this means, mister I am better than all of you cause I am an alien from an advanced species despite the fact I barely out tech you and I am the only member on this planet, is trying to contact him for the report. He takes off the snow goggles and gloves(better not talk about that with him he is angry enough already) so he can see the text and write better, as he looks at the lime coloured text calling to him he looks at his hands and at the colour of his own text and remembers how this "troll" hemotypes(types in his blood colour)and how the other 4 eye colour type while he looks as the black coloured text with the right side oulined in dark blue and the left with human blood red(how did I even program that to be typed oh yes if the number of this sentence is odd then make dark blue if even then red.) yeah eyes can't be that colour yeah I am totally not mutated hahahaha, well need to focus to handle his typing quirk and remembering to type his own.

deathVagrant [DV] began trolling hannibalBellum[HB]

DV:DImItrI when yOU get back tO yOUr cOmpUter please gIve me yOUr repOrt my dear sweet HOrrIble asshOle.

HB:Oh my stop with the love(AHHHH) and HATE hitting on me really as I told you a thousand times I AM A AROMANTIC ASEXUAL, you limey mclime who lives in a city of CRIME. Also I feel like I was almost called that earlier today. (Deja Vu, Raiden get in there) also you still have an IOU thing?

DV:I knOw and I stIll fInd fInd the Idea Of sUch a thIng stUpId, stOp dOIng that thIng where yOU descrIbe us In a stUpId way, the chances Of that happenIng are sO lOw that yOU are the One wIth the mOst chance for It tO happen tO, well can yOU stOp wIth the cOnsant Use Of all caps vIOlent words and references tO thIngs nOw stOp delayIng and get On with the repOrt.

HB:Ahh ok MOM(also get on with it, yeah get on with it) Prospit is horrible and I will skip it and Derse is an amazing perfect place with great agents.

DV:... DO It In the way I tOld yOU tO and stOp sayIng Derse Is nIce yOU vIOlent pyschOpath.

HB:... Al-grey said that prospit is still preparing for the WAR with derse and providing support for us and that they will protect him, you and Aus-Sum. Derse is also doing that and the agents who will thus forth be refered to as the midnight crew are still helping me plan for the queen's ASSASSINATION and still refuse to tell me in a straight forward way what is their greatest FEAR is and I am preparing for my,Sam-D and Ub-Co's safety , and I am preparing for the logical impossibility of double-sleep for the next 7 days in order to talk to another old player or better yet cue ball head in one of those bubbles for more information.

DV: StIll tOO lOng and why the hell dId yOU refer tO OUr teamates UsIng shOrtened versIOns Of theIr names Oh nevermInd yOU have yOUr reasOns, gOOd and gOOD, I know bUt yOU are the Only One Of yOU twO that can dO it and yes the nOt sO gOOd dead evIl dOctOr Is better and fInally dId you start playIng that very Old Earth sOng.

HB:... No (I HATE a moral coward, one who lacks a manly spark)

DV:grrrrr dO yOU have any addItIOnal InfOrmatIOn.

HB:Yes would you like me to start our glorious psychic alien leader who can hit me from anywhere by using his powers to modify the path of the bullets.(I just DETEST a man afraid to go home in the dark)

DV:YES NOW PLEASE.

HB: Yes sir dvd.(I always spend my evenings where there's women,wine and song(no I don't))

DV:GRR I HATE YOU SO MUCH IN THAT WAY YOU UGLY BEAUTIFUL SON OF A DEROGATORY WORD FOR A FEMALE HUMAN BASED ON THE NAME FOR A FEMALE DOG.

HB: WHAT THE **HELL**,well ok then time to give my extra report.(but like a man,I always bring my little wife along(no I don't))

HB:The giant space god alien squids (DAMN that makes no sense even in context) have told me 2 other titles and 3 other aspects beside the one they always call me THE HEIR OF TIME.(I'm a member of the midnight crew(they said they would consider it))

DV: GOOd, yOU knOw whO they are assIgned tO?

HB: No, but they are Knight an OFFENSIVE class where you use your aspect to deal DAMAGE(hit the weak point for massive DAMAGE).(I'm a night owl, and a wise bird too)

HB: And Seer a passive class where you can see things based around your aspect.(Home with the milk in the morning)

HB: and the aspects are Light based around luck.(Singing the same old song!)

HB: Rage what it says on the tin high physical damage no matter the class.(Rise with the moon, go to bed with the sun)

HB: and heart based around the soul(dun dun dun.)(Early to bed, and you'll miss all the fun)

DV:COUld Of dOne wIth OUt the explanatIOn but gO On tell me abOUt your One to pass the tIme, thOUgh you type all yOUr sentences In a secOnd because Of that traInIng.

HB: YESSSS. Heir is a class with both passive and ACTIVE parts it means you are protected by you aspect in both ways one where it does it for you and one you lean to use.(Bring your wife and trouble, it will never trouble you(yes it will))

HB:While time is so obvious there is no need for explanation(I got this info from red sweater who talks a bit too much and cue ball head.)(Make her a member of the midnight crew)

DV: I knew that nOw dO yOUr jOb.

HB:Yes sir I will get(Back to work) and get my sleep schedule ruined again.(The fun it doesn't stop 'til 12 on happy old broadway(I wish))

hannibalBellum[HB] ceased leering at deathVagrant [DV]

DV:I hate yOU.

You take your sleeping pills to keep your real self asleep and wake up on Derse. You check up on the agents and after you see Jack hate snogging the queen(why does he want to kill her if she is his kismesis or whatever) you go to sleep AGAIN and end up in a dream bubble.

You see a huge area of the bubble is taken up by some rainbows and a bunch of people some flying, looking at it causes you to have a headache and you focus on your memory of dead doc scrach(he says he looks the same as before he died as he has no eyes to turn white) to go there instead and you think what happened there with the rainbows, WILL NEVER AFFECT YOU LATER AT ALL NO EFFECT AT ALL.

*End of chapter one*

* * *

So the first 6 chapters each take up one day for each of the characters introduction and these chapters will be based of each characters personality this effects the length of the chapter, their monologue and other things such as the writing style of the chapter(Try to guess the personalities).

Next will be the leader of this team(oh look the leader is NOT the first one introduced, another convention this team is breaking that is not needed for the game to function properly.)


	2. Chapter 2: 2nd Intro

Ok time for chapter 2 and the intro of the leader and troll of the team, a thing you should know is *ShOve* hey don't *QUIet and get On wIth the stOry* but *ShUt It* ok ok he wants me to hurry up (he does that alot) *What I say* Fine.

* * *

*You see a bedroom and in the middle of it you see wow, an alien that looks almost human like and looks like a teenager(must be that dv guy). He has jet black hair with medium sized demon looking candy corn horns, quite a bit taller than the previous kid, he is wearing a black t-shirt with a lime coloured Leo symbol and over this a lighter shade of black leather jacket with light black jeans and regular black shoes and on his hands finger-less gloves.*

It is not yet this kids "Wriggling day" but it will be soon and like over most things he is getting impatient over waiting for it to come.

.=== Name this alien kid

His species has a name you know, they are called trolls. You decide to name him, Impatient Goth.

That did not work what did you expect, now lets look for his Honorary Placronym or as he calls it "The human tag used to show to the other idiot humans what your name is and how amazing it is and oh Gog(where in the sweet name of troll Jegus did these two sayings come from) this is too long a name why does my species do this"

You find it hanging over his door and its weird but it might be a normal name for his species "Laimez Pardia" you assume he is 16 in human years and it's coming up to his 17th birthday and this seems to be confirmed when he mumbles "Damn dIfferences... wOuld nOt be nOtIced...waIt fOr next sweep, 16 years tO 17 years Instead of...sweeps tO ... sweeps. damn fUckIng hUman cUltUre and lOwer scIence...IdiOts"

Now would be the time for his monologue for which him to use to tell you somethings about himself but we need to varying things a bit even(especially) if it annoys him

He sees the light orange text and goes "Ahhh It's that gUy whO always lectUres me at least he dOes nOt talk as mUch as that asshOle DImItrI and thIs gUy Is the smartest One amOng these hUmans and I can at least stand hIm".

Tophatentrepreneur[TE] began lecturing deathVagrant[DV]

TE: Sir I would like to have a small talk with you about our "Friend" Dimitri and a few other things.

DV:Uhhh what Is It abOUt him. And these Other subjects.

TE: Please remember your grammar sir, no ands' after a full stop. It is about how when he tells us anything he may talk a lot about it but forget to say some important details, that might ruin some of his reports if he skips them.

DV: Yeah, I wOuld say that If he was talkIng aboUt retrIevIng sOmethIng he wOuld fOrget tO mentIon hIs search mOdI's of LUck (gOOd space and gOOd to Use when able bUt It Is rare fOr that tO happen) and fOrt (when well OrganIzed(lIke when he Uses It) has medIUm space of 20 and can retrIeve anything). And(SOrry) he wOuld mentIOn his hand bUt fOrget tO tell yOU abOUt them, really he talks abOUt them alot when talkIng to me goIng *_taps finger on table with clang on 1,4,8 and 10_* I get it yOU lOst sOme of yOUr fIngers and I made yOU lOse yOUr rIght mIddle fInger stOp mentIOnIng It. He may brIng Up his eyes bUt he always drOps that tOpIc.

TE: Indeed, he likes to talk a lot but seems to be more interested in making it long rather that any real function. He is so angry at you about his finger because of the way you set up that present that new gun was in he might of lost his life instead of his finger.

DV: And I apOlOgIzed can we get On wIth It.

TE: *Sigh* Well there are quite a few things we need to discuss sir but the one we should focus on today as it has the most problems associated with it, the problem of the Dersites weakness and us getting it for the "Prototyping" of which we still don't know much about it.

DV: Really neIther yOU or DImItrI can fInd OUt theIr weakness, whIch the prOspItIans wOuld ObviOUsly near gOg damn wOrshIp, and can't DImItrI jUst Use the flash step tO gO tO a lOcatIOn with whatever the weakness Is.

TE: You forget, sure he can go very fast ,the ultimate speed limit fast, be afterwards he needs to eat a lot and rest because of the amount of energy used up in the run really basic science and yet another reason sonic is impossible to science.

DV: I have had enOugh Of yOU gIvIng me a scIence lectUre I am leavIng thIs conversatIOn.

deathVargant[DV] ceased trolling Tophatentrepreneur

TE: Sir we have much more to discuss on that subject alone. Sir you should of put a full stop between lecture and I makes more sense that way. Arrrg(not real word) well now to stay awake through the middle of the English night cause of the schedules of "Sleeping" for us "awake" ones

Well time for the monologue.

You are Laimez, you live in the HUMANS' US OF A or something like that in the STATE of MICHIGAN in the city of DETROIT, and you share many of the same interests as your human friends but preferring the higher SCIENCES and you would rather practice your low-blood born PSYCHIC powers and "Practice" them on your CALIGINOUS crush and by that you mean make your bullet hit him in the arm and the mere of impact sends him FLYING, really he makes these awesome armored clothes that can take great damage(one of the reasons you fell a little red for him) yet he himself can't take a HIT woah he is just weak and I am now rambling about some GUY need to FOCUS on MYSELF. Your pesterchum handle is based on how it is your DUTY to KILL and how you have moved between planets. Your main hobby is organizing this teams plans and getting all the equipment ready for it, you guys knew this was coming so of course you would prepare. You also own alot of GUNS since your now modified strife kinds are SMALL and LARGE GUNKIND , you see your self as a MODERN human KNIGHT your human guardians, obsessive when it comes to aliens but from what your friends tell you would happen if the GOVERNMENTS of Earth found you you are thankful, really think you should not own or use so many weapons but you use your MIND(not the literal kind of your power manipulation of objects and EMPATHIC powers(common for lime bloods) may help but no need) you simply tell them you need them to protect your self and do your WORK and they relent thankfully most of them own gun licenses for this state so they can buy you guns though a PRIVATE ORGANIZATION partly against the government owning weapons may be suspicious but this CITY oh this city makes it seem like they only want to protect themselves. Your SEARCH MODI are SIGHT kind(10 storage what you see can be stored and placed where you can see) and OUROBOROS(Infinite storage but mostly impossible to use used for storage only). Now this has gone on long enough.

.===

Oh want some action huh(it's funny reading your mind) ok here is some.

And out of no where your lusus(a guardian pet like Dimitri's bear though that is more pet than guardian) appears and wants to strife with you, it is a crab/cat hybrid and this once again shows your unique but not mutant thing of being a lime blood born under a olive blood sign, you have no time for this and you simply shoot and use your powers to hit Crabkittydad in such a way not to kill him but to end the fight. Well that was quick and a certain Alaskan is looking to talk to you.

(LOL no fight for you *Insert name here* hahahaha MUHAHA)

hannibalBellum[HB] began leering at deathVagrant[DV]

HB: I have found out some important info for the game from the Doc but until we need it I will keep them to myself. No need to tell you until you need them in case you worry to much about it and that causes your DEATH and not using this info to stop your DEATH.

DV: That was very brIef, gOOd jOb, any Other InfO. SUch as thIngs frOm dream bUbbles.

HB: I visited two other, one scared me and the other simply confirmed other players all doing their own thing. Oh and those other players where members of your species.

DV: One scared yOU.. OOh It mUst be damn scary. So Other members Of my race sUrvIved and dOIng theIr Own dUtIes gOOd gOOd. That Is enOUgh I need tO sleep as I have nOw became sO used tO yOUr planets cycle I nOw sleep dUrIng the nIght Instead Of day lIke On my planet.

HB: You have never been to your home planet you just saying that to act superior, now good night, I need to stay up for a LOOONNG time to get some work done.

hannibalBellum[HB] ceased leering at deathVagrant[DV]

You tuck yourself in and hope for a good time before this game begins.

* * *

No time to talk he keeps hitti *SHUT IT*.


	3. Chapter 3: 3rd Intro

*What is this* Please don't annoy me while I write these down. *How do you know the details of our adventure* 5,4,3,2,1 *What are you talking abo... ahhhh he is hugging me from behind!* HAHA, now to write down your introduction .

* * *

You see a boy wearing yellow sun coloured pyjamas flying around two similarly coloured planet and moon with a much larger blue planet near them with a lot of clouds around it, you see him talk to a lot of the white coloured multiple sized inhabitants before returning to the moon with 3 towers on he checks on two of them first before returning to what you can guess is his.

You follow him and by the time you get to his tower to refocus on the awake him. You suddenly change perspective and now

*You see the most organized room so far with a formally dressed human teenager who despite wearing glasses you can still see those light orange orbs looking around this room. He has a much more lighter shade of brown for his hair and is more tanned compared to the near pure white and does not have gray skin like the near impossible to pronounce his name troll. Covering the very top of his head and hair is a top hat not that big but still looks weird on this teenager who is only slightly bigger than Dimitri. He is wearing a black suit without a tie with a white shirt underneath, black trousers and obviously not made for running shoes. He is still standing still but has stopped looking around.*

This young man has long since finished getting his good friend and leader's present and is now focused on using his intelligence to get ready for the game.

.===

You were lucky this worked last time you tried it but it is still broken, you were going to sat "Name this kid" enter a name, it does not work and you look for his Placronym to find out the real answer and you will do this three (three!) more times. Uhhhh ok you decide to call him, Pretentious Know-it-all.

It did not work(of course) you now look all around the room for the Placronym, you can't find it as it turns out he was wearing it on a necklace(how did you not notice that) he appears to have out-smarted you without even trying.

It says Alfred Grayson (Alfred? Really?)

He walks towards what he was looking for that you probably did not see while looking around, a notebook, as he begins writing in it,while sitting on a comfy chair(such torture) in-front of his desk, he gets interrupted by his computer getting a notice from his leader.

deathVagrant[DV] began trolling Tophatentrepreneur[TE]

DV: Here Is the dOcUment yOU needed **REPORT** **821**(I hOpe I embedded It cOrrectly.) I alsO belIeve thIs wIll be the last repOrt and all new Info wIll be placed On OUr Updated nOtIce bOard whIch can FINALLY be accessed frOm that team chat lOg HB programed fOr Us. NOw On a mOre persOnal level dO yOU knOw why HB mIght nOt make references durIng a cOnversatIOn

TE: Excellent sir it is good to finally no longer have to wait for these reports, I am still impressed that Dimitri managed to program a way for the six of us with widely different types of computers, slightly different chat clients and other associated programs to talk though the barely working as it is pesterchum, sure his version barely works but it is still a massive improvement over that THING that broke down when 3 or more people tried to even get into one chat log let along talk. You did just make him do that dream bubble them of which we have no idea how he does it, how they are created and what they truly represent he might of just been a bit shaken up over it, he will almost certainly be back to normal today when he wakes up.

DV: Ok thanks because I really care abOUt hIs persOnal health.

deathVagrant[DV] ceased trolling Tophatentrepreneur[TE]

TE: One of the few examples of you acting almost human.. towards HIM, I still don't understand how you can be both so nice and horrible to him.

Well time to introduce my self better than my compatriots of this team *bows* why did I do that? No one else is even near my room Grandmother is out right now.

Your name is Alfred, you live in the UK, more specifically ENGLAND, OXFORD, you believe yourself to be the most INTELLIGENT of you team because of the schooling of your Grandmother who was one of the top graduates of the college this city is known for, you are very focused on GRAMMAR hating improper use of language and whenever you slip up you always end up kicking yourself and wishing you could go back and fix it. You have great knowledge of a lot of subjects and you always use them to show your SUPERIOR intelligence to your friends. Your pesterchum handle is based on your FORMAL looks and how well you PLAN ahead for all kinds of situation not just those involving money and this caused you to sometimes to be called a SEER. Some of the subjects you really like are LANGUAGE, LITERATURE, ECONOMIC, ASTROLOGY(SPACE is so fascinating) and PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING ELSE though for some strange reason your friends think you might be a good THERAPIST sure you can be one to them _a bit _but it is not that good. Your hobbies are very related to your subjects and your roles for the team. Your strife kinds are WAND and NEEDLE kinds the two very magic focused one ,oh the irony, Dimitri taught you, like how his Grandfather taught him, how to use them together which is very effective, though in exchange you had to teach him a few things, you like to think your lessons were more useful. You hate your Grandmother's practice strife's as you are supposed to end them as fast as possible. Your SEARCH MODI are PUZZLE (based around all kinds of logic puzzles to get access though the are laughably easy to you but you hate it's low storage) and RANDOM (near impossible to use with little space, you are thinking of trading it with one of your friends search modi to help you both.) I now feel really hungry and thirsty, should of eaten right after getting up, well off to drink tea(shut up it's not all I drink) and some of the food your friend sent you cause really most British,especially English, food SUCKS.

As you leave your room you remember why you hate living in a 3 floor house, with your room on the 2nd floor and the kitchen on the ground floor. You contemplate jumping down, you can handle it, but Grandmother would scold you and make you do 20 strifes and she would know even if she did not see it, _she always knows_. You manage to reach the kitchen without seeing her, you really really hope she is not in right now, and have your small meal not even needing to use the like 10 forks and spoons.

As you head back to the stairs stopping to pet your very old dog Sir. Rexentin(really Grandmother really) and giving him food as he find it hard to walk the door opens. _OH NO_. _She is here_.

.=== Strife, Strife, Strife

He somehow hears your horribly worded command and throws 21 chairs at her from 8 of the rooms, she dodges 20 of them quite well for an old women but the last hits her square in the FACE, Alfred uses this to abscond from the battle and rush back into his room.

After that experience he feels he needs to annoy himself more by calling conference between himself, the American of Russian descent and the Russian of American descent.

He open up pesterchum and activates their group chat and invite the two of them seeing the black against dark blue and bright red and the simple and bright yellow.

Tophatentrepreneur[TE] began a group chat(Of team as yet untitled) with hannibalBellum[HB] and warMachine[WM]

TE. Got out his papers to give his LECTURES.

HB starts LEERING at everyone else preparing to talk about himself(LOL MEMES)

WM got ready to RHYME with his sweet dimes

TE entered the chat room

HB entered the chat room

WM is currently offline

HB: Hello orange limey with tea in a city of knowledge. How did you add those little opening statements about us, I worked for months to get this system working and then when I asked you to upload it, during that 24 hour period between me giving it to you and you uploading it you added those and no problems arose, how the HELL did you do that(TELL ME and then I will tell you about the heart of the cards). Really his internet is off again, I too get some snowstorms that ruin my connection but never as much as him(But when he is on, YES YES).

TE: HEHE have to keep some secrets, he lives in a place more likely to have them just wait, I will give you any details on why I called this until he is on. I guess we have to make _small_ talk.

HB: DAMN it to all of those things, but ok since it is getting colder again I decided to start wearing my big scarf again and the game might be cold for me who knows(only gods know peace from the cold).

TE: Your scarf? You mean the pink one? Don't you think *gets in therapist chair and puts him in the laying chair that is not longer used* that might be considered unusual by a few people watching us or reading our conversations?

HB: How would it be weird for me to wear a scarf that is pink?

TE: In the same why our team might be considered "weird".

HB: What is weird about 6 guys who mainly associate with each other and two of them only with the other 5 since they hate everyone else(Me and our glorious not just saying this cause he can shoot me leader) who plan everything together and regularly talk about their dreams openly that very commonly involve the others in them?

TE: ... I really hope he gets on soon, someone make it happen.

HB: None of us are going to be heroes of hope since Lain.. Lani... Lami.. DV him hope hahaha while you will almost certainly be our required Space player and since that is supposed to be pure female that makes you the _Princess Of Prospit_ (becomes ROFL copter) while the other 3 will be the 3 aspects I found out.

TE: You can be so mature yet so immature like the rest of this team this is why it is hard to like you guys.

WM has logged in

WM entered the chat room

WM: What you guys talking about why you wait for your mate, is it about me or fleas?

WM: *Reads log* Wow! Let's get on with the meeting before I get a going.

HB: Hello yellow fella from the cold Serbia.

TE: You heard the big man let's get on with it.

HB:(Yeah get on with it, yeah get on with it.*Load shouting*)

TE: Oh my, please stop with that, at least you are better.

HB:WHAT? THE? **HELL?** (YOU TALKIN BOUT WILLIS)

TE: Nothing. So I called this to make this issue go by faster, I do not want to take hours getting you people ready. 1. Discuss the plan for us awake ones special plan. 2. Us three's entry into the game. 3. Discuss important issues related to those previous two.

HB: 1. The plan for me to take out the queen with the midnight crew (Make Alfred a member) after reaching that mysterious level that we still no so little about, teh HELL company releasing the game and our less than good contacts, and then delivering the queen's to you though the transports between the planets that will end at that point as that is when the WAR begins as which you should of reached it as well and then you go after their kind after giving the queen a queen's ring.(#DOUBLE RING)

WM: 2. How us three represent the middle of the team and our action are very important. The weird process that effects enemies and creates our guide is connected to our entry as well.

TE: 3. All the weird shit related to that process. Any thing you have to say about these?

HB: 1. After I find out what does the special power upgrade I tell you before I use it and after the 6 process happen because of future answers.

WM: 2. Make sure we use objects that weaken the enemies then use something smart or powerful to make a guide(since we know we influence it with house in someway because of the symbol of the game and thus we use our things in this process.)

TE: 3. We find out what it is since we have no info on it other than it exists. Any solutions?

WM: Check out the info more it is supposed to involve puzzles, try to find secrets.

TE: How did I not think of that?

WM: Too focused on other things, well back to other things for me.

WM left the chat room

HB: You think our near cheating might cause us to fight a super over powered ENEMY who delays our victory for a LONG time, oh and you our princess needs a hero that is not a knight and not a good hero to kiss you back to life, like those would ever happen.

TE: You say that kind of thing a lot and you always jinks it and then it happens, I am now horribly afraid of what will happen in a few days.

HB: Yeah it will NOT happen this time (Here's hoping). Bye LOSER.

TE: Bye asshole.

Both HB and TE left the chat room

That guy is always a downer.

Now to get on with whatever is normal for you day.

* * *

This will be a long and hard time having to handle these people and their story and personal drama.*I hate you MR. Narrator and you used three ands in a sentence when you only needed two of them and you know which ones I am referring to.*


End file.
